1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an motion assistive apparatus and/or a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An motion assistive apparatus is a mechanism that may assist users suffering from inconvenience in walking to allow the users to more easily walk. Users may undergo inconvenience in walking for congenital reasons such as genetic deficiencies or acquired reasons such as age, diseases and accidents. The motion assistive apparatus may address such inconvenience in walking.
Examples of the motion assistive apparatuses include an assistive walking vehicle provided with at least one wheel and a supporter, and an assistive walking robot that applies force required for walking to the muscles of a human body to assist the user in walking.
The assistive walking robot may be fixed to the hip, femoral region or shin of a human body to assist the muscles and joints of the user in moving by applying assistive force such as rotary force facilitating movement of muscles and joints through an actuator and various mechanical means. The assistive walking robot may allow the user to more easily walk.